


Karolina, Jaylen, Hailey, and Cyan

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: probably last Undertale story im making on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (NO SUMMARY FOR NOW!)





	

Karolina is a kind 17 year old girl with 3 younger siblings. Her mother and father are monster haters but, Karolina loves monsters! She isn't allowed to talk to monsters. Whenever they wave at her she smiles, has a quick conversation and walks away. Today, she found a hornets nest! She doesn't have a suit, but she wants to touch it. She ran on random peoples porch and touched the hornets nest and backs up. The hornets look at Karolina. Then, they charge after her. Karolina screams. They sting her skin. To her arms, and her legs. After 10 minutes the hornets left her alone. Karolina wasn't afraid of nothing! In 5 seconds, she busted open the house's door and ran into its kitchen. She grabbed a machete from the kitchen drawer. She ran outside and sliced the hornets nest in half. She kept on swinging until she heard no more buzzing. She threw the machete outside of the porch. Then she heard a girl scream. It was heading for her head Karolina ran off the porch, and to the and pushed them back. She made a magic shield to protect them both. “Are you okay?” She asks. The girl gasped. “You have-!" The girl started. “Wait, let me introduce myself. My name is Frisk. You are?” Frisk asks. “Karolina, Call me Keley if you want.” Karolina greets. “Nice to meet you Karolina It's nice to have a new friend.” Frisk smiles. “Yeah. You're kinda my first friend. My mom and dad hate monsters and are afraid I'll become friends with them. But I'm the only one that loves monsters... Besides my siblings." Karolina sighed. "Do you have any idea why they hate monsters?" Frisk asks. "No." Karolina said. "Well, can you tell me your full name, and age?" Frisk asked. "I'm 17. My full name is Karolina Rosetta, something! I forgot my last name! Shit!" She started to get stressed out. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." Karolina said. "Karolina wait!" Frisk was cut of because in the blink of an eye, Karolina was gone. "Karolina?" Frisk called out. "Are you still here?"  
  
Frisk E. Dreemurr's POV

* * *

 

  
Karolina was nice! To bad she went away. But, I have to tell my mom I met a magic user! She didn't get to see her full soul color, but there were multiple colors! Mostly Kindness. Blue for patience, green for kindness, orange for movement, and so much more! While not bothering to wait to tell her 2 Friends, Sans & Papyrus what happened. Frisk broke into their house as a joke before, but it didn't end well. But Frisk didn't have the time. She closed the house door, and ran home.   
  
               7 minutes later   
Frisk was home in 7 minutes. She got out the keys and unlocked the door. As soon as she was in, she locked the door. "*Huff, huff*" Frisk was out of breath. "Hello Frisk." Chara greeted. "Hello Chara." Frisk Responded. "What were you doing?" Chara asked. "Well..." Frisk told Chara what happened. "You met a magic user? How old is she? Did you ask? What's her name?" Chara asked. "She's 17, and her name is Karolina. Why?" Frisk asked. "I think I know her siblings. Halie, Jaylen, and Cyan.” Chara said.   
  
         Karolina Rosetta  POV

* * *

 

  
  
"Karolina wa-" That's all I heard before I teleport home. I knock on the door. *Knock, knock, **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** * Her little brother and sister opened the door. "Karolina! You're back!" Both Hailey and Jaylen exclaims. "Are you guys okay? Is Cyan asleep?" I ask. "Cyan’s asleep. But Yeah we're okay," Hailey starts. "But you were gone longer than your supposed to be! What if mom and dad were home! What were you doing anyway?" Jaylen asked. "I made a friend," I started to talk. "A friend!" They ask. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she loves monsters. But I will stay friends with her." I told them. "But mom and dad will be disappointed!" Halie yelled.   
"I know I know, but lets keep it secret, okay?" I told them. "Okay…” They both said. "Let's get off this topic. Now who wants to practice magic?" I ask. They forgot all my new friend.  "I do!" Hailey exclaims. "Of course I do!" Jaylen also exclaimed. “Let's go to the backyard then!” I told them.

They followed me to the backyard, so we can practice magic. That's what we did. For the age they are, they should know how to use magic. I'm 17 years old. I shouldn't have to teach them how to use magic. Mom and dad should, but they _don't_ have magic! Hailey is 9 years old, Jaylen is 13 years old, and Cyan is only 5. Now, tomorrow I'm gonna explain my siblings and I magic.

**2 hours later…**

 

We just finished practicing magic. Then I put everyone to bed. Mom and dad came home at 9:00 at night. “Hello mother, father.” I greeted. “Hi Karol” Mom said. _“Please,_ **_don't_ ** _call me_ _that_ _”_ I frowned. Mom sighed while looking at me. “Hi dad.” I said. My dad glared at me. “You're grounded.” My dad said. “What did I do!” I yelled. “I heard a human child with some disgusting monsters say she met a girl named ‘Karolina Rosetta.” Dad said. “Karolina Rosetta Sava-Dailey! I'm so disappointed!” Mom yelled. “I don't care if you are! I’m tired of this no monsters shit! I want to be friends with whoever i want! I have no friends because of you racists!” I yelled. “Go to your room **_now!_ ** ” Dad yelled. “Fine!” I yelled. I ran upstairs, went in my room, slammed the door shut, locked the door, jumped on top of my bed, and screamed into my pillow. “I hate this so much! Ugh!” I yelled. I continued yelling and then, I ended up falling asleep as soon as I was done yelling.

 

**_Tomorrow. . ._ **

I'm dreaming….. I see a drawn picture of Hailey.

It's drawn horribly. Like how I drew when I was little. That are drawn horrible. Let me explain my sister. Her hair color is black. She has 2 ponytails on the side of her head. One ponytail brown, one red. Her eye color is blue. She has a red shirt with 2 cyan stripes. White pants, and black shoes. It's in a picture frame. Then it disappeared, and…….I woke up.


End file.
